


A Biker With A Bookworm Heart

by The_Purple_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purple_Wolf/pseuds/The_Purple_Wolf
Summary: Shiro is in a biker gang called Voltron. Most of the gang have their hobbies and enjoy them, however Shiro has none, or at least forgot them. The Voltron gang visit’s Allura’s uncle Coran at his bookstore. Shiro meets a blue eyed boy who reminds him that books are so much fun.





	A Biker With A Bookworm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au, and my first one. So please keep in mind I’m new at this! Enjoy the small read!

You would think a biker as large and tough looking as Shiro was wouldn’t be interested in books. Of course, most of the motorcyclist in his gang had their fair share of side hobbies. Keith with his knives, Hunk and cooking, Pidge with robotics and even Allura loved fashion, however Shiro just didn’t have a thing. 

One day Allura said she needed to check up on her uncle, Coran, saying that the older man needed her help with new uniforms for his bookstore. The Voltron gang were on their way to Altea Read’s with Allura since they always heard good things about her uncle and cousin.

“Coran! I’m here, with some friends of mine!” Allura called out, holding the door open for the group to step in the little store.

“Ah dearie! Over in the back!” Coran shouted from behind the main desk.

“Alrighty, I’ll be there in a second,” Allura turned to her friends and pointed one of her painted nails at the group. “Now some ground rules. Please don’t mention the gang, Coran is the only other family member I have left that isn’t about that life. I know what we do is good but Coran hasn’t liked any of that thought after what happened with my parents.” Everyone nodded knowing full well why Allura would want to their group secret. “Second, enjoy the little store while I’m helping my uncle in the back.” She smiled, leaving the group in the store while she headed to where Coran was.

“I wonder if there’s any cooking books!” Hunk started beaming. “I’ve been wanting to learn new recipes. Pidge let’s look!” Hunk grabbed the girl and pulled her away.

“Eh I’m not really in the mood to look at books. I’ll be outside if you guys need me.” Keith opened the door, leaving Shiro near the front desk.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t been in a library or book store in such a long time, he felt as if maybe he was too stupid to be here. He was just about to leave when he heard a loud crash and a yelp coming from behind one of the bookshelves. Shiro went over to where he heard the yelp quickly. On the floor was a scrawny boy with a few books scattered around him. 

“Ow,” said the boy. “This is why Allura and Coran tells me to keep my glasses on.” He muttered bitterly.

“Do you need help?” Shiro called out, making the boy jump.

“I uh no. I’m okayyyyyyy.....” The boy trailed off upon looking at Shiro. Quickly the boy got off the floor and dusted himself off.

“Aw my baby! Lance are you alright! I keep telling you to put your glasses on!” Coran came running up to Lance, slightly shoving Shiro in the process.

“I’m fine Coran. ALLURA!” Lance rushed over to Allura now that his adopted father checked on him. “It’s been ages! I keep telling you to come more often.” Lance was now squeezing Allura in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry Lance, work’s been keeping me busy. Oh meet my coworker Shiro! Shiro this is my adopted cousin Lance!” Allura shoved Lance over to Shiro.

“Hi, I’ve heard a lot about you and your coworkers from Allura.” Lance held out his hand, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Funny, Allura barely mentions you. But it’s nice to meet you.” Shiro returned the shake, a hint of pink also dusting his own cheeks.

“Well as long as Lance is alright, you two get to know each other better while I steal Allura back.” Coran said as he drags Allura away to the back again.

Lance let go of a breath turning around to pick up the books he knocked over. “Here let me help.” Shiro quickly went over to Lance’s side and picked up some of the books as well.

“It’s alright, it’s my fault they fell over. My contacts were acting up and I ended up missing the shelf and dropped all of the books.” Lance and Shiro stood up, Shiro obviously towering over Lance. “Uh you wouldn’t happen to be looking for books? I could help you find them. I know this store better than my father does.” Lance put down the books on the cart by him.

“I don’t really read books much. I haven’t in a few years actually, but do you have any recommendations?” Shiro was starting to get nervous. The way Lance’s blue eyes sparkled in the soft glow of the fairy lights were like sapphires shining in the sunset.

“Well I personally love cheesy romantic books. Keith makes fun of me for it but he can get a broken arm just so he can’t play with his knives.” Lance squeezed past Shiro, saying a small ‘excuse me’ and headed for the front desk. “Follow me.” 

Reaching to the desk, Shiro waited on the customer side while Lance went behind the desk and turned on the computer. “I know we haven’t gotten any new books, given since the 12th and most people don’t shop for books as gifts for Christmas, but I’m sure I can always order a book for you.” Lance was searching for some books online, fingers working quick to find some good books for Shiro.

“Hey Lance, we’re ready to check out!” Hunk’s voice nearly made Lance jump out of his sink. Making Pidge laugh at Lance.

“Hunk! I told you to use your library voice.” Lance turned to face his friends. “But fine, get your cards ready because I need to look for a book for Shiro. Oh shoot! You need a membership card if you wanna shop here to.”

“Shiro, buying books? I mean sure he’s definitely smart but I don’t think he’s picked up a book since him and Matt were in high school.” Pidge nudged Shiro in the side, causing him to yelp.

“Ah well, it’s always fun to just be here to read. Oh Hunk! I forgot, Coran and I have been thinking to open a little coffee shop or something to make a little more money. Could you help with the food?” Lance was just finishing ringing them up.

“If you throw me in one of those recipe books from Cuba, you guys have yourselves a deal.” Hunk pulled out his money and paid the respected amount to Lance. Lance reaching under the desk and sliding the book in Hunk’s and Pidge’s bag.

“Well see ya dork, Hunk and I gotta make sure Keith isn’t doing something stupid outside.” Pidge hollered as she left the store with Hunk.

“So, you know everyone in the gang but me?” Shiro faced Lance, leaning a bit on the desk top. “I thought Allura said your father and you didn’t like her job.”

Lance turned back to the computer, seeing to find some motorcycle books. “Well Coran isn’t a fan of it after Allura’s parents died in that huge gang fight. My other father, however, would disown Allura from the rest of our little family if he found out about her being in this type of business.” Lance sighed, moving back to the other side of the store to a new bookshelf, Shiro following close. “I was supposed to meet you but the times I came over to your meetings, you ended up doing some of the dirty work or being held up sick.” Shiro tensed because he remembered how everyone would always talk about how Lance was cool and how Allura would say how him and her cousin should meet and maybe date.

“I’m sorry, I’m normally bad with timing, wait.... is that Crazy Rich Asians?” Shiro reached over Lance and grabbed the book. “I’ve actually been wanting to read this for the longest time!”

“That’s like my favorite book! I recommend you reading it! We also have Everything, Everything. If I stay, The Fault In Our Stars. Oh I think we may have Simon Vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda!” Lance was handing each book to Shiro. Then realizing the last book was a little too high for his reach, which still didn’t stop him from trying to get it. 

“Let me,” Shiro finally said as he noticed how Lance was struggling to reach the book. He wasn’t sure how well he could also handle seeing Lance’s small v-line that was showing because of his oversized sweater going up from his stretching.

“Okay! Come, I’ll open a membership for you so you can buy these books and maybe come back to buy more,” Lance was reaching for Shiro’s prosthetic and dragging him to the front desk. “I kinda already know the information I need for the membership card but I do need your name.” 

Lance was already behind the counter typing up the information before Shiro realized what actually happened. “Uh right.... Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro started scratching the back of his neck. 

“Cute, well since the books are gonna be a little over $100 and I’m sure you probably don’t have the amount but that’s the best thing about our store. Keep coming back and you can always pay for it later.” Lance faced Shiro with a soft smile, handing him his own card. “Don’t lose it or else you won’t be able to buy more books or see me.”

“Right, we wouldn’t want that.” Shiro smiled, taking the card. His real hand just barely brushing against Lance’s hand. 

“Thank you Allura, have a safe drive! Call me when you get home, now off you go!” Lance and Shiro jumped and pulled their hands away from each other.

“Bye uncle, bye Lance. Text me whenever you wanna see everyone! Come on Shiro we gotta head back!” Allura started opening the door, holding it open for him and her to leave. 

“Right, bye Coran, it was nice meeting you.” Shiro shook his hand while Coran said a ‘like wise’. “Goodbye Lance, hope we see each other soon.” He turned to Lance, a smile on his face and pink covering his scar.

“And I you, have a nice night Kashi.” Lance returned the same smile and blush, only both of them getting redder at the nickname.

Maybe Shiro didn’t have a special thing like cooking, knives, technology or fashion. But he sure is glad he re-found his love for reading and art just because of a simple nickname and a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopped you enjoyed you stay! Please stick around for more! I’ll have plenty of writing soon!


End file.
